Blazing Wish
by Ryven flame dancing saiyan
Summary: The sequel to Blazing Hope. In which the truth is learned of how Blaze was created. Contains Language and Yaoi. Sprinklings of Fluff included here and there. Established pairing is Blaze/ Rex. Also Contains occasional humor..
1. Chapter 1

It had been a few weeks of peace before something else rampaged. When Rex got back looking worn out there was Blaze with a sympathetic look and gentle hands to soothe the pain away. He'd often put the Generator to sleep with those warm soothing hands. Brushing back a few stray locks of hair Blaze spoke quietly "I wish I hadn't been changed back.. That way I could help lighten your load... I hate seeing you like this.." Blaze was silent kissing the Generator before slowly going to his own room. Unknown to him someone had been listening someone who was not happy with the romantic feelings that Blaze had with Rex.

"Breach go get me that boy bring Biowolf with you..We shall grant his wish. He wishes to be an Evo I say we grant it.." A cold smile came as Van Kleiss waved her off to do his errand.

Breach muttered appearing in Blaze's room who stopped what he was doing. Breach's eyes widening at the tattoo on Blaze's back gray eyes narrowing as he spoke "What are you.." The metal claws that gripped him around the neck made him glare defiantly." Hello Blaze... The master wishes to have a word with you.."

Gripped around the head and waist Biowolf quickly brought him through Breach's portal back to Abysus. Blaze glared as he was deposited at Van Kleiss's feet." Blaze, my little flame how are you?"

"I am not YOUR anything Kleiss! What do you want with me!?" Blaze glared as vines wrapped around his wrists securing him so he couldn't run. More vines gathered around his ankles holding them together.

"Now now little Blaze.. I've an offer you can't resist.."

"Of course I can't your not giving me much of a choice now are you?" Blaze smirked gray eyes glittering defiantly before Van Kleiss spoke." Always such defiance in your eyes.. I wonder if they will be as defiant if I rip them out.."

Blaze glared his eyes narrowing as Van Kleiss's hand stroked his cheek before he snapped his teeth clicking together as Van Kleiss chuckled."Oh my, that simply won't do.. We're going to need to make a little change aren't we?"

Van Kleiss's golden hand moved closer before the needle sharp points rested against bare flesh. Still Blaze refused to flinch or jerk. Biowolf had to give the boy credit his name fit him as surely as a wild fire. Blaze arched as the needles when in never making a single sound. Biowolf had seen older men and women scream and beg for mercy yet this boy was doing neither.

Breach stared quietly before watching Blaze grit his teeth against the pain. She frowned slowly why was her master's power not working on this boy? What made him so special?

Van Kleiss glared speaking"There would be so much less pain if you would cooperate Blaze, for once in your life!"

Blaze smirked before his head lowered"...As if..I'd cooperate with you..Ass.."

"Ah yes the sparkling witty retort!" With that the needles dug in deeper crimson blood dripping as still Blaze fought with every ounce of will he had."I won't let you..Control me..I refuse..NO!" One wrist broke free a rock in his hand he'd grabbed before the vines had gotten him. The rock in one hand he tried to smash it against Van Kleiss's body. His arm was grabbed though by Biowolf who spoke"Stop struggling little warrior..You won't be harmed.."

Blaze glared speaking"If I follow his orders I go unharmed is that it?! I don't want any part of this! I refuse to be a puppet!"

Van Kleiss glared speaking "Hold him Biowolf I want to see if I can reactivate them..The Flame Knight is buried in there somewhere and I'm going to find him.."

Blaze glared speaking"I don't have any left...I can't..." When the needles sank in his last thought before Plunging into darkness was of Rex.

Van Kleiss smirked as Blaze's hair went to Orange with bits of yellow in it."Biowolf take him to a spare cell..He will be quite violent when he wakes up..But with the Flame Knight on our side it will only be a matter of time before Providence is taken..."

Biowolf nodded picking Blaze up who hung limply walking off with him silently.

Breach spoke quietly "What is the Flame Knight?"

"A weapon of untold power..His flames can reach the heat of the sun.." Van Kleiss sat quietly his fingers tapping the arm rest of his chair. "...I had to reprogram them...Something had changed their programing. What would have the ability to do that I wonder?"

Breach shook her head quietly before speaking."I don't know.."

"I think little Blaze has a piece of it in him..The code that the Salazars put in special Nanites.." Van Kleiss stood before pacing. "Or possibly had it in him.. If this is true then he might he a candidate for it.. My special device.."

"Like the one you put on me?" Breach tilted her head studying Van Kleiss who smiled reaching out to pat her head" Yes my dear Breach, Our new warrior is going to need a person to watch over him until he learns to harness those destructive powers. I would like you to do a little favor and keep him safe for me, can you do this for me?"

Breach nodded smiling eerily. This was just perfect her shiny's shiny was rather pretty in his own way. If she could not have her Shiny then perhaps this boy would do just as well.

Biowolf returned speaking after bowing"Master I've put him in the cell as requested.."

"Gently I hope?" Van Kleiss stared quietly putting his fingers together speaking."That boys Nanites are very special, Very powerful indeed. Just as Rex is important to me so is this boy..I don't want him harmed."

Biowolf nodded before speaking"Should I go down and keep watch on him master?"

"Yes make sure he's comfortable as well. He must not shiver he must be kept in a very warm place." Van Kleiss gestured dismissing Biowolf who walked off once more heading to the Cell he put Blaze in he stared at the boy now standing orange and red hair ruffled around his head. It seemed to writhe with a life all it's own the temperature rapidly increasing faster then normal. "_Accessing programing.. Programming located...Accessing directive..Directive not found..Memory error Abort.. Initiating Flame Knight Protocols...Access denied...Abort search..." _

Biowolf yelled bringing Van Kleiss via Breach's portal, Van Kleiss spoke in a clear voice" Access programing Servant of Darkness.."

"_Accessing programing... Programming found..Greetings Doctor Kleiss what are your orders?" _

Van Kleiss smiled before speaking"Flame Knight return to normal energy output and power down.."

"_Orders received preparing to power down.." _ Blaze stood quietly his eyes glowing white for a moment before they slid closed.

"Biowolf take our young guest to a room where he may stay..He will not be so Rebellious now." Van Kleiss turned starting to walk away. Biowolf carefully lifted Blaze who offered no resistance. Breach was silent folding her arms speaking "What's so special about him? He's a doll a puppet now, no fun he can't even think for himself!"

"On the contrary my dear Breach that boy is very aware of what's going on around him, and unless I missed my guess that boy absolutely hates it.. He can't lift a finger without my say so." Van Kleiss smirked before slowly walking away an amused smile coming.

How silly these mortals be playing with the powers of god..

Blaze dreamt of happier times the only thing that was keeping him sane as in his head he begged for release from this nightmare. He even went so far as to try and fight his own Nanites causing his eyes to bleed. Still his Iron will continued fighting. Blaze grew vicious with his fighting style. Sometimes when fighting he'd get flashes of what he was doing, who he was fighting the screams of his victims would spill through his ears like a symphony of pain and torment.

Then Van Kleiss assumed him ready to fight Rex who had been searching for him desperately.

The two stood staring at one another before Rex spoke "Blaze?! What happened to you? Your hair it's orange again..."

"..." Blaze said nothing before his eyes glowed white. "_ Initiating combat Sequence.." _

Then it was on fists and feet flying at the Generator who dodged nimbly around them. "Blaze stop I don't wanna fight you!"

Blaze staggered gritting his teeth speaking softly."Rex..Run...Get out of here...I'm sorry..I can't.."

Rex stared horrified watching tears of blood drip from those eerily colored eyes. "Blaze your hurt.."

"It doesn't matter if you stay I won't be able to stop myself! I don't have the strength!" Blaze's body was already starting to try and fight once again. "They reactivated them...It's been reactivated.. Fuck if you love me get lost!" Blaze gripped a tree to try and keep from fighting only to watch with horrified eyes as it burst into flames.

Rex ran up summoning his Nanites to try and deprogram Blaze's Nanites. He had to try to give him some control. Rex's arms wrapped around Blaze's chest making the fire user arch his back as the blue lines went through him. Orange eyes widened as those bloody tears streamed down his cheeks a scream of pain coming before he sagged against Rex his head landing on the other's shoulder. For two days it was touch and go at Providence. Rex did not want to go on mission and lucky for him nothing pulled him away. Fingers clenched as orange eyes finally opened slightly staring into the light. They stayed open for a moment before someone's face swam into view.

"Blaze? Are you awake?" It was Rex who held his hand as he slowly started to crawl back from the dark. "Re..X..." The thought that came to his mind was he could feel he could breathe again. His lips curved in a smile as he spoke brokenly. "Hey..Shorty.."

"Blaze! Oh god thank you!" Rex's arms curled around Blaze's chest as he closed his eyes before moving slightly."Just...Get in here..." Blaze let his hand raise clenched in Rex's hand bringing it to his lips kissing it. "Come on.."

Rex climbed into the bed with Blaze who shifted ajusting himself so the other could lay with him. "Your getting too big for this..Sooner or later we're going to have to push two beds together.."

"He gets any bigger and I could arrange it.." Caesar had walked up seeing this stopped folding his arms to watch his brother laying with Blaze. "...Cae? Is that you?" Caesar walked over leaning down"Hello B..My god what did they do to you..." Caesar was quiet his eyes narrowing before he whipped around"..I'll be back in a bit..Rex keep him as still as you can.." with that Caesar was out of the lab heading for his Pod looking angrier with each step. Reaching his Pod he opened the door heading for his communications panel. Opening a link he spoke" Meechum your not going to believe this.. Kleiss reactivated the Flame Knight... Rex managed to shut it back down but I'm worried..We need to fix those Nanites programing.."

There was a pause before Meechum responded "How bad is he injured?"

"Very badly when Rex brought him in he was covered with blood.." Caesar spoke before shaking his head. Meechum was silent a moment before speaking" It might be possible to slowly and carefully extract them using an extractor..."

Caesar was quiet a moment before speaking."Did we ever find out what caused the Flame Knight Programming? Maybe we could just remove those Nanites..."

Meechum tapped his fingers before shaking his head" Maybe but it would be tricky.." Meechum was quiet a moment before speaking "I think Rex might be able to do it himself by asking them to shut down.. Or by reactivating the particular Meta- Nanite Blaze had in him that responded so well to him.."

"I see sort of like a safe guard in a way against further hostile take over attempts?"

"Yes I remember when Black Knight tried to do it A new mode activated for Blaze. It was like the Meta- Nanite in him took over to protect it's host."

"Impressive, but that would mean that it grew a conscious thought process! Which means it could still be active just not responding to Rex."

"...An even bigger question.. What do those boys do for entertainment..."

"...Good point Blaze might even have it in him right now and neither of them would know it!"

Caesar closed the link before running out of the lab at his top speed. Blaze was resting his eyes closed headphones on when he started to dream..

"_Alone...Why don't you respond..Wake up..." _

Blaze turned in his sleep muttering softly in the real world in his dream though he was running yelling."Who's there! Who are you?! "

"_He hears us? No only the one..The elemental one...The boy Blaze..I remember him.." _

"I hear you where are you damn it! Show yourself!" Blaze spun looking around trying to find the voice his eyes narrowed before floating in front of him was a Nanite bright orange and white light swirling around it.

"_We appear..You something is different, we leave for a few short days and already this.. We can't leave you alone for a second can we?" _

"You? I know you.. Your the Meta-Nanite aren't you? What are you doing in my dream?"

"_No not your dream His dream..The Generator's dream...Your so close to him they must have merged.." _

"Well we are sleeping in the same small bunk.." Blaze coughed before settling down in front of the Meta-Nanite speaking. "What are you doing awake anyways? Did you miss me?"

The Nanite floated closer before settling in front of Blaze forming an orange glowing image of himself with glowing white eyes.

"_We where disturbed..Something was off..Someone harmed you.."_

Blaze sighed putting one arm on his knee resting his hand on his cheek speaking." I'll be fine little guy..You should be resting though isn't that what he asked you to do if I remember rightly.."

"_We should have been, but we were worried.. "_

"Aww you were worried about me?" Blaze smiled tilting his head before reaching out one hand resting it on the glowing image's head fingers moving slowly.

"_...You did not use us without permission..You did not abuse the trust we shared.." _

"I'm not that type of person.. I just wish that people would stop Hijacking my body and mind from me.."

Rex suddenly appeared with a glowing blue Meta-Nanite sitting down "Ok seriously these late night talks are getting really...Blaze?"

Blaze raised his hand from his cheek giving a wave settling it down once more."Yo Shorty nice friends you got here.."

"Ok what are you doing in my dream this is just creepy.." Rex sighed shaking his head. "If this is the talk thing you guys were talking about this is so not cool.."

"Tell me about it.. I was sleeping and then suddenly I'm here..It's crazy.." Blaze smirked slightly before turning to face the two Meta- nanites. "...So what did you want to talk about guys?"

"_..You where right this one is polite..He asks what we needed to talk about.."_

"_We told you so..Blaze is...Special...A protector..A guardian.." _

The two teens stared at one another before sighing sitting back to back."So how was your day Rex?"

"...Great... I chased Evo's half way around the world before finding out you were taken..."

"_This..this is why we have awoken.. Not safe Blaze is not Safe..Not with the corruption in him..We must go back..." _

The Orange Meta-Nanite floated closer to Blaze before settling in his hands in it's small form.

"_We wish to reactivate and go back to him.. He knows how to use us.. How to communicate with us..Please...We just wish to go home..." _

Blaze stared wide eyed at the Nanite before turning his head "So why is Blue boy there awake?"

"_I am the Mata of technology... The one you hold is the Meta of Elements.. They wish to go to you.. Splitting us up is not a bad idea.. If we can not rejoin then no one can use us..This is what you Commanded was it not young Salazar?" _

Blaze snickered softly before Rex jerked" Oh come on not that name... Damn it..."

"What it's your last name isn't it Rex? I kinda like it, it's very mature.." Blaze smiled leaning his head back on Rex's shoulder grinning.

"You seem in a good mood.." Rex sighed reaching one hand around to take Blaze's hand who linked his fingers with Rex's fingers. "...Does it bother you the Elemental one wants to return to me? Maybe it has a reason for it that we don't know.. Their the Dominion Code together aren't they? If one is separated then they won't be complete but at the same time they can't be taken or used.." Blaze held one hand up to the brightly colored Meta of elements speaking softly." Besides.. It helped me when Black Knight tried to take over.. Maybe it wants to return to me to help me..If Van Kleiss is still out there he might know ways of how to reactivate that programming.. I don't ever want to have to hurt anyone in my family again."

"_We want to help.. We want to heal the Boy named Blaze.. This is our wish.. He must be free to make his own choices.. Please.."_

"Besides maybe if the two of us have at least one active like these two are then maybe they can help with the monsters that have been sent..Didn't you say they've gotten stronger?"

The blue Meta glowed brighter _"Yes! This is what we have heard as well! We have heard the pain that drifts through your body Sala...Rex... We wish to help We have always been here for you..Perhaps it is time to let the one who was with the boy Blaze return to him.." _

Rex's brow rose at it using his last name before it switched it's tactics to his first name a nod coming."That's better but how do I give it back?"

"_...Open your mouth.. We can do the rest.." _

Both teens in the real world had moved face to face deep in sleep. Blaze's mouth already open all that remained was for Rex's consent. The raven haired teen sighed speaking"I'm gonna regret this.."

Blaze raised one brow speaking softly"How so? Have I ever been unfaithful to you? Have I ever misused or abused your trust Rex?"

Rex stopped thinking about it before in the real world his lips parted as he exhaled the smallest glowing orange light appeared flickering like a small stare before Blaze inhaled. The Meta-Nanite of elements glowed brighter before slowly revolving around Blaze.

"_We shall repair the damage..We will guard the boy known as Blaze just as our brother guards the Generator.. We will bury ourself deep within Blaze so we can not be exchanged again unknowingly. Only by all four parties agreeing can we be exchanged without the agreement of all none may leave the other.. Is this agreed?" _

Two other Meta- Nanites appeared _"Yes we agree to this the Master has agreed to this as well?" _

The blue Meta-Nanite flickered floating in front of Rex speaking softly in a calm soothing voice. _"We agree to this arrangement.. It is a good arrangement for all of us..Protection from greed in return we protect those within.." _

Caesar had reached the boys room seeing the two laying together he made his way over tripping over one of Blaze's carelessly dropped boots. The two Meta Nanites spoke up _"You must go...Quickly now...Someone is in your room so it is time for you to waken..We will be...Here...within.." _

Blaze was already starting to wake up sitting bolt upright at the same time Rex was. "Oh my.."

"God that was a weird"

"Dream!"

The two boys blinked at one another before pointing "What?! You had a weird dream too?!"

Again both at the same time two confused teens looking at one another before looking to Caesar who had gotten up brushing himself off."..What dream would that be boys?"

"Ahhh...A strange one..." Blaze stared quietly before speaking"Er..Cae what are you doing in here anyways..Isn't it insane scientist's bed time?"

Caesar was quiet a moment thinking his eyes narrowed watching the two before he spoke."What have you two been up to?"

"...We WERE sleeping Cae...Until YOU came in and woke us up.." Blaze crossed his arms before Rex grinned. "Yea you know I've heard that's what big brothers do sometimes when their worried.. Something bothering you Bro?"

Caesar sighed sitting down speaking" Listen to me you two. Blaze when Van Kleiss had you what was he planning to do?"

Blaze thought for a moment unsure how to answer it before he spoke looking slightly disturbed."Cae no do not make me go through that again..."

Rex stared at the normally strong willed teen before wrapping his arms around sitting in Blaze's lap speaking." Shhh... It's ok B your safe, your at home now..It's ok..Tell Caesar what happened? Please?"

Blaze sighed before wrapping his arms around Rex's waist speaking quietly." He wanted to unleash the Flame Knight. I have no clue what IT is, but I don't think I want to know.." Blaze closed his eyes resting his chin on Rex's head. "I just want to chose my own path.. I've got the power to do so now..I refuse to be a puppet to anyone.."

Caesar pursed his lips thinking before he spoke" What sequence of words did he use?"

"...Servant of Darkness..."Blaze was silent after that his eyes closing before Caesar spoke "Servant of Darkness? That's not anything we programmed... It makes me wonder if the Nanites in you are able to heal and enhance you in such a way because their military grade nanites where as Rex's are more constructive.."

Blaze opened his eyes speaking softly"What does that mean?"

"It means your walking around with a lot of serious fire power and Van Kleiss activating it was giving you a loaded gun only he was holding the bullets.." Caesar said looking serious his arms opening as he sighed softly. "If this is true we need to reexamine you from top to bottom."

"...Can we get to sleep then if it's going to be a busy day tomorrow..." Blaze looked hopeful as Caesar stood." Yes get some rest B and Rex go to bed...I don't know how you two can Navigate in this mess..."

Blaze smirked before Rex formed his Funchuck raising one brow."Lantern?" A very amused Caesar left to allow the two their sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day for both of them. Both boys looked at one another before settling back down. As if they could be coerced into their own beds...

Author's note: I couldn't resist I had to.. The original was getting a lot of views so after some serious thinking I decided to continue it. I hope this one is just as enjoyable as the last for people.

Disclaimer. I don't own it Man of Action and Cartoon Network do.


	2. Blazing Dance

It was warm here so warm he felt safe orange eyes drifting closed as he stayed laying against someone who smelled like cinnamon. The person stretched arms curling to pull him closer. That's when Blaze opened sleepy orange eyes to stare at the person who made him feel so safe yet at the same time so vulnerable. Rex was who he was laying next to well at this point practically was laying on him. Pale fingers rose tenderly brushing through raven strands before he spoke in a soft voice. "..Rex.."

The only thing he got back was a sleepy mumble. Fingers clenching in his hair lips meeting his own sending warm chills down his spine. Blaze let out a soft hum into those lips hoping to stir the other from what ever dream they were having. A pair of sleepy brown eyes opened looking to his before soft slurred voice came speaking."Hmm? Whats'it?"

Blaze smiled against those lips speaking gently. "Rex you need to get off me now, I need to go Six will be here soon for my morning Spar.."

Sleepy arms tightened before he spoke softly."I know you don't want to let go..Maybe..A bit more won't hurt.."

A yawn came before the sleepy orange haired teen drifted back into a slumber against his loved one. A hour later and Blaze was not in the training room lead the green clad Agent to come to the room the two boys share. Caesar had warned them it would happen. The two had a connection something that no one else could have seen coming, and yet as the Agent stood there watching the two a small smile came to his lips. The way the two were tangled together in sleep. You could barely see the orange haired teen the way Rex was curled around him. It was like subconsciously the generator was trying to protect the flame Evo. Who was he to disturb such bliss? Agent Six turned quietly slipping away as quiet as he'd come neither teenager waking. Agent Six had learned how to move silently. The Grunts not so much he'd let them wake the two up and Suffer Blaze's temper at being woken up.

This morning through neither needed to be woken by anyone other then each other. Blaze wasn't a grouch he was actually smiling for once. His orange headphones nestled among his hair was playing a rhythmic tune as he was trying to teach his counterpart how to dance.

"No not like that..Your not feeling it.. How can you learn my style if you can't feel the rhythm of a song?"

"Well your not making it easy standing so close you know.."

Blaze gave a lopsided grin to Rex before taking the others belt loops in his hands making the raven haired teen flush."Stop concentrating and just let go..Feel the movements follow them..Just close your eyes and move.."

Blaze nodded to Rex to try again as the Raven haired teen sighed. "This isn't gonna work."

"Well maybe if you'd stop focusing on my hips it might.."

Blaze smirked pressing his lips to the Generator's neck making his counterpart flush."Hey! That's not helping either!"

"I know but I just can't help it sometimes." Blaze smiled before giving a tug"Follow my movements don't focus just feel where I go."

Six thought this was the most comical thing he'd ever seen. Slowly though Rex started following the movements of the orange haired teen slowly carefully before the orange haired teen sped up his actions just a touch allowing Rex to once again get into the rhythm of the motions before curling his hands over the Raven haired teen's hips."Shhh your doing fine Rex."

Oh that voice was like Honey it made Rex want to squirm when Blaze spoke like that. He kept with what they were doing though

Was Blaze trying to teach Rex a fighting style he'd learned? Was this something the boy had learned on his own or was he taught? Fingers tangled with Rex's as Blaze moved with the music lost in their own little world the two revolved around one another moving slowly limbs tangling together as they where chest to chest. Orange eyes opened to gaze at glazed brown eyes before his hands would climb up slowly along the Generator."Good.. That's how the first steps go."

"..Wha?" Rex blinked before noticing how close they were how warm it was and how tight other area's of him where his cheeks heating up before Blaze spoke. "Are you sure you want to learn this style? It's not for everyone you know. It's intimate.. Very intimate."

Rex flushed more before nodding quickly." Yes I want to learn it!"

Blaze smiled speaking in that soft honey tone. "Then stop being so modest. Where's the bold teenager I fell for? Is he still some where in there?"

That sounded like a challenge to Agent Six who smirked knowing that would get Rex's briefs in a knot. The hot headed teen loved a challenge but this? This just might be too much for a hormonally driven teenager to handle. Blaze raised one brow speaking. "Your holding back this style is all about passion. I can't teach you if you hold back Rex.."

The raven haired teen let out a soft growl of annoyance before his hands slid down to Blaze's hips making the orange haired teen raise one brow. "I can do this! I know I can damn it!"

Six smirked it was so rare for Rex to actually focus that passion he felt sometimes. Perhaps Blaze was giving him an outlet with this. The Agent turned back to hear Blaze speak. "Then just let go, let what ever your feeling go through your body. Show me don't tell me how you feel."

So that's what he was doing Six mused, Blaze was attempting to teach this to Rex?

"Lets try it again sweet heart.. And remember show don't tell.." Blaze went back to that slow lazy movement guiding the Generator once more till he was sure the other had it and when Rex suddenly started making some very interesting movements Blaze chuckled speaking. "You are very passionate aren't you? Feel warm Rex? Like your nerves are just about to explode?"

It was a slow nod as brown eyes locked with orange. That's when Agent Six realized that they were in their own little world at the moment. One filled with passion and rhythm it was slow and sensual movements. After close study of Blaze's movements he noticed that Blaze was relaxed that at times he followed Rex's movements compromising with the other teen's movements. He was receptive as he was moving. "Then just let it happen, your not going to harm me I already know which way your going."

True to his words when Rex moved again Blaze followed him like a slow steady moving planet would follow it's orbit. It was feeling Blaze was doing, it was Projecting Rex was doing. What the Agent couldn't figure out was why till he saw Blaze move in closer his hands resting on Rex's shoulders bringing the other's head up as he spoke"My eyes are up here not down at our feet. "

Rex flushed before continuing their strange dance of sorts. They were like two bodies moving about one another there was a grace to Blaze's movements that Rex couldn't quite match but he made up for it in enthusiasm. Rex gave a slight shudder suddenly before Blaze caught him a smile coming. "Shh you did good. It's good your so hot headed, otherwise you wouldn't even have gotten this far."

Six was sure of it now and slowly he turned walking away. This was something that might be able to help him gain some control with those emotions of his. Though what they were doing in that room he had a feeling White Knight would not like one bit. As Six walked away he smirked as if he was going to tell what he'd seen. In a way it was kind of strange watching one teenager teach the other. In another way it made perfect sense to him.

Blaze sat holding the Raven haired teen who had his head tipped back."I thought it would be easy, it's not so easy."

"I know what can I say I make it look easy, but that's because I practice this style everyday."

"Where?!"

"..When I walk when I'm standing still.. When I'm breathing I practice it all the time."

Rex went to wash up in the showers before heading back to the room. Half way there he was met by Blaze who grinned. "Oh gimme a second honey..." Fingers tangled in black locks as he leaned kissing Rex who looked surprised for a moment before tipping his head into it responding. When Blaze drew back Rex was panting a self satisfied look on his face "Want to try again?"

"Eh? With what?" Rex blinked before Blaze chuckled grabbing his jacket front giving a light pull."Come on baby.. I've got a song for us to work to.."

Rex would not admit it but he was curious so as he was pulled along he followed a perplexed look on his face..

They'd been doing this for a week before Rex lost it in the heat of Battle one day. Blaze was just newly commissioned to be out there so he grabbed the Generator his hands on either side of the raven haired teen's head as he spoke"Show don't tell.." It was A command that had Rex moving in a strange pattern around the Evo they'd been fighting. Blaze was watching this quietly before he moved to join the Generator's movements. A sense of calm to his steps that he started to slow the Frantic movements of the Generator down. It was such a strange shock to most of the Grunts. Rex's antics in battle were legendary among them though they would never admit it. Some bet that he'd be thrown through a building others in a lake. But only one person in providence bet on this happening. Agent Six walked away looking highly amused. What in the hell were in those lessons that Blaze was giving Rex? Six didn't know Six didn't care the end line? Six was staying out of this one.

When Rex was calmed Blaze drew back to let the other fight once more, but it seemed Blaze was keeping an eye on him. When one of the Grunts tried to get Blaze to fall back they were glared at by the Orange haired teen before he spoke. "...Don't be such a coward..."

Rex heard it and the smallest smile came before he cured the strange Evo returning it to a lizard watching it run around before Blaze caught it gently holding it. Rex walked over watching the Flame Evo holding the Lizard before rather then turning it over to the agents they were with he let it go.

"Go home little guy..."

Blaze turned quietly walking for the Jet waiting for the reprimand that never came. Instead Six just patted his head gently before getting belted in himself settling back. Rex belted on the other side looked like he wanted to say something but didn't. He waited till the two were alone then rather then tell he showed. Quick nervous movements that did not go unnoticed by Blaze who stopped what he was doing watching. His head tipped how did he express the feelings he felt?

What could he put in motion for something like this? He stood quietly for a moment as Rex went through the motions once more his face calm before he finally cracked starting to move. He slowly opened up calm movements of the body building expressing his fears as only he could. He was glad Rex was paying attention he wasn't sure he could do it once more. Blaze stood still eyes focused on Rex before the raven haired teen slid forwards wrapping his arms around the orange haired teen. Rex's lips resting against Blaze's throat as the Generator whispered soft words of encouragement.

Blaze choked up before slowly wrapping his arms around the Generator's waist relishing in the warmth the other gave off.

They understood in a way that neither could explain. They just knew the steps the motions brought them closer. It left them trembling some times at the raw intensity of it.

Then one day White Knight caught the two in front of one of his video screens watching them do this. There was nothing perverted about the motions they where doing with one another.

Yet White Knight yelled. Blaze's eyes narrowed white hot flames appearing wreathing his body in a intense flame as he spoke." What gives you the right to judge something you do not understand?"

"Then explain to me what that was you were doing?!" White's voice barked out as he eyed the curling flames.

Blaze smirked before speaking" I could try to explain it till I was blue in the face and you'd never understand. A person like you methodical and hard headed would never understand."

"...Try..." This came from Rex before he turned putting his hands out. Blaze's flames flickered before slowly melting away the air around the flame Evo cooling as Rex's hands came in contact with pale skin. "Try for me.."

Blaze sighed before nodding slowly. "Alright.. Pay attention White I'm only saying this once.."

The White Knight sat back in his chair watching with a dead pan look on his face before Blaze started to move rhythmically. Slowly he moved in a complex pattern of steps before Rex joined in slowly adding his own pattern to the Dance. When the two were done White Knight raised one brow curiously speaking. "And what did all of that mean?"

"..Mine was apology, I was apologizing for my outburst.." Blaze eyed Rex folding his arms tapping one foot. Rex blinked before grinning "...I'm hungry so I was telling him to try and hurry up.."

"And?" White was now genuinely curious due to the pure complexity of those steps.

Blaze rolled his eyes before speaking" I told him to be patient and if he had to, to bite me and I wasn't rushing.."

It was a quirk of the lips before White Knight nodded"...Carry on and Stay out of trouble you two.."

The Video Screen went black then as Rex stared eyes large."Did he just...Did we just?"

Blaze raised one brow"Did we what? "

"That was awesome..." Rex smirked before turning" Now about that biting you part..." Blaze raised one brow before Rex formed his Smack hands one on either side of the flame Evo's head. "Trying to make sure I don't get away are you?"

"Mmm something like that..." Rex leaned in nuzzling the orange haired teen's neck before gently sinking his teeth against the others skin. Blaze tilted his head for the other granting the raven haired Evo more room before the Smack hands returned to normal hands sliding down to rest on the orange haired teen's hips.

"Your awfully dominating today.." One pale hand rose resting in raven locks before Blaze let out a soft groan of approval orange eyes sinking shut as the Generator pressed into him nuzzling the mark he'd left on that pale neck.

"Maybe I just wanted to see if I could bite you and get away with it.." Rex smirked slightly before pressing his lips to the ones across from him Blaze clenching one shoulder before he'd try to turn it around. Rex it seemed was having none of that his head tilting as he pressed the kiss further. Blaze was amused by this, but he wouldn't back down. Blaze smirked into the kiss his fingers teasing the back of the raven haired teen's neck before he spoke softly."That sounds like a challenge Rex... "

"Would you have it any other way Mi Corazon?" Rex's voice dropping in pitch growing soft and husky. Orange eyes widened in surprise before he stared at the Generator speaking softly."Mi Corazon what does it mean?"

Rex smirked leaning close to whisper in the flame Evo's ear."Mi Amor Mi Corazon..."

"Rex what does it mean?" Blaze's mouth curled in a pout before the Generator smiled nipping one ear before whispering softly."My Heart My Love..."

Blaze's eyes widened before he flushed red unsure of what to do he'd lower his head resting it against the Generator's shoulder his arms curling around." Rex... Say it again?"

The raven haired Evo smiled his fingers tangling in orange locks as he spoke in that same soft husky whisper. "Mi Amor Mi Corazon.."

Blaze sighed orange eyes sinking closed as he let his lips quirk in a smile."Mi..Amor..Mi Corazon.."

Rex took that opportunity to nibble ever so gently on the orange haired teen's bottom lip as if asking permission. Blaze curled his arms around the Generator's neck before opening his mouth granting Rex access. One hand slid down the flame Evo's back resting just above the orange belt he was wearing fingers teasing it before Blaze spoke."Rex..What if someone comes?!"

Rex smirked drawing back from the kiss letting his head tip "Are you afraid?"

"No, I just.." Blaze was silent for a moment his fingers sliding into Rex's jacket to seek out warm flesh. Letting his fingers gently graze the Generator's sides before he'd slide his arms around hands resting against the skin of Rex's back.

"Blaze? What's wrong?" Those brown eyes caught his before Blaze melted into Rex."I am afraid..I'm afraid White will find out...I'm afraid he'll make me leave your side.. I'm afraid that one of our enemies will try and hurt us.."

Rex didn't even think that the normally strong hot tempered young man would have fears like that. His arms curled around Blaze as he spoke "Shhh Mi Amor.. If we are careful no one needs to know.."

Blaze closed his eyes resting his head against the Generator's shoulder one hand resting against Rex's chest the other at the small of the Generator's back."...Why do you insist on this?"

"...Because you started it, and I am not a quitter.." Rex smirked softly before Blaze swatted his shoulder lightly." Brat..."

"...Heh White used to say that when I was little..."

Rex rolled his eyes before Blaze smirked."...You are a brat though..."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are but your my brat.." Blaze leaned nuzzling the Generator's neck smiling gently.

Rex raised one brow before speaking"Fine... Mi Amor.."

For a split second Blaze was aware of how close they were how Rex smelled the color of his eyes. The way the Generator's fingers were stroking the skin just above his belt and it lit a fire in his soul. He leaned pressing his lips to Rex's fingers tangling in raven locks before he'd let his lips trail down before nibbling the neck freely given. Leaving a bright red mark which would more then likely change to a nice bruise..

Rex groaned slightly before speaking"Gah Blaze..It's almost lunch..Gotta move..Else where.."

"I know...I was thinking maybe we slip off to the bed room..."

Blaze chuckled softly before letting his arms slip from Rex's neck taking hold of the jacket the other wore speaking "Well come on then.."

Rex shuddered before following behind the flame Evo his fingers tangled with Blaze's..

Author's note: To avoid questions Yes I went to Google for my translations of the Spanish. The reason why I put it in was Rex does speak Broken Spanish. I could see him using Spanish words to relate something important such as that. To me saying it in Spanish for Rex would mean more then just saying something in plain English. He wants to show how important he feels Blaze is. What better way then to say it like he means it. I went to Google so I could try to translate as well as check the spelling. I hope this doesn't offend anyone and thank you all who are reading.

Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own it Man of Action and Cartoon Network do.


	3. Wretched Blaze

Author's note: I usually don't start these out with one of these I hate doing it I hate wasting time that could be spent on the fic. So I'll come out and say it.. WARNING This contains SMUT...Poorly written but an attempt at it.. So if you are under the proper age of viewing of said Items I will not be held accountable you have been warned..AND This is Yaoi so if your looking for Het this isn't it..

Heading off into the bedroom as soon as the door was closing Blaze whipped around pinning the Generator to the wall starting to kiss those lips. Pale hands tangled in Raven locks as he moaned into the kiss. Blue lines danced across the door's locking system for a moment before fading the Generator's hands starting to work up Blaze's tight shirt teasing the skin there. There was nothing slow about this both of them knew it as clothing went flying hands grabbing at things on the other. The only thing Rex wore was those damned goggles and Blaze was wearing his headphones. It was unspoken need that was driving the two of them into it.

Harder was the unspoken command said by clenching fingers and Blaze's head thrown back. His legs curled around the Generator's waist adding friction before he groaned. He wanted his lover to move not just sit and stare at him. Rex couldn't help it though those flushed cheeks and bright eyes sucked him in faster then a sinkhole in the desert.

Darker skinned hands wove into Orange locks tilting that head back further to bite along that pale neck. Marking what was his in a way Rex got a good grip then leaned setting a hard fast pace. He had a feeling his lover would appreciate it more then a slow one. Rex wasn't misreading Blaze one bit. The hard pace had him groaning loudly when he finally moved. It was a new dizzying experience for both of them as they worked each other up. Each thrust brought a new moan out of Blaze before he let out a loud yell of sorts. "Oh god right there!" Then that's when Rex knew what he was looking for and Dove for it each time relentless in his pursuit. He even switched the position to make sure he could strike it head on. The temperature started to rise leaving both of them sweating and neither one argued as they hit the Climax shuddering with the release both of them were seeing stars. And that's when the bang on the door came. Blaze groaning as Rex smirked" Heh I forgot about that..."

"What did you forget about?!" Blaze stared as he was attempting to get up in a hurry. Lucky he had good balance or more then likely from the way his legs were trembling he'd have landed on his ass. "Who is it?!"

"Mijo what are you doing!"

Blaze's head banged against the door as he finished putting his pants on not even bothering to button them. Checking to see Rex at least had his pants on he opened the door cheeks flushed looking up to the anxious worried face of the other Salazar brother. "I am screwing your little Brother!"

For a moment neither of the Salazar brothers spoke both looking at Blaze one with Horror the other with amusement. Rex slid from the bed having gotten his pants on walking over to Blaze. "for the record I was on top..." Caesar stared before speaking "What! Your both too..."

"If you say too young I'm going to remind you that WE have both almost been killed more then once.." Blaze glared at Caesar before wrapping his arms around Rex who rested a hand on Blaze's head his eyes focusing on his brother. "...Caesar.. I chose Blaze..."

" I don't care who you chose little brother no more of that till your of age.." Caesar looked truly angry with the two his arms folding. "Your both too young for that!"

the two had the common sense to look chastised before Blaze spoke" But...We're old enough to be used as tools is that it?!"

Rex blinked looking at his lover before Blaze slipped away from him his hands clenching. "Caesar that's not right! If we're old enough to be used as weapons in some war we are old enough to do those things!"

"Blaze I didn't make the law..." Caesar looked at a loss for words before Blaze spoke. "No.. But I know you'd enforce it.."

With that he walked away silently looking annoyed his eyes half closed as he walked forwards silently his arms folding. Rex watched Blaze walk away before he turned looking at his brother." ..Caesar... I know your just looking out for us but Blaze has a point.. Him and I both get used..We aren't kids any more.. We stopped being kids the moment Providence sent us out.."

"Rex that's enough.." Agent Six walked forwards his hand wrapped around Blaze's arm leading the orange haired teenager behind himself. Blaze did not look happy but he did not fight the Agent's pull either. Rex stared as Six sat Blaze on the bed then pointed"Sit..."

Rex stared before going to sit down as well staring at his Mentor who folded his arms. "You can go Caesar I've got this one..."

Caesar hesitated before Six spoke "Move it..." With that Caesar nodded leaving. Agent Six looked at two angry teenagers before crouching one hand resting on each teenager's knee. "Listen to me both of you.. I respect your choice in companion. I respect your bond you have.. I will not however have you acting like Rabbits.. You will not be doing that until you are 18.. It happened once.. It will not happen again until you are 18 understood.."

The two teenagers looked at one another before finally relenting a nod coming from both of them. Six nodded as well speaking" Keep it clean boys.. Or don't do it on base..." Blaze raised one brow before giving a half hearted smirk. "Fine..."

This was Six their Mentor their friend and Rex's partner the two trusted the stoic agent's words. So they would be patient they would wait. They might not like it but it was a few months before Blaze's eighteenth birthday and just another year till Rex's Eighteenth birthday surely the two could wait till then.. It was only a year..

Author's note2 : It's short I know I apologize for that.. I had to work to get this out.. Too many pairing ideas sneaking into my head.

Disclaimer: I don't own it Man of Action and Cartoon Network do..


	4. Blazing Memory

Alone drifting in a dark world, alone drifting in silence. This was the thing he feared the most. In the real world his fingers flexed as if he where gripping something, but in the world he was in now he was falling. Fingers flexed as he tried to grip something anything. A bright flash of orange came for a moment before Blaze sat up panting his eyes large sweat dripping from his face. A dream that's all it was. One hand rose brushing through sweat soaked hair as he stared around the room. The snore of Bobo told him he hadn't woken anyone. Shirtless he walked from the room heading down the hall. It was so early and yet he did not want to sleep any more. Who could he talk to about this? A silly childish fear that had no business in his life right now.

It was nothing Blaze told himself as he grabbed a shower heading into the training room before starting to do his exercises he went through his form silently. It was like Blaze was on auto pilot at the moment. Externally there was nothing wrong, internally his mind was all messed up. Eyes drifted shut as he slid down the wall turning the lights off. There was nothing to fear in the dark so what did he panic from? His senses grew acute everything around him he could suddenly hear. Each breeze that blew from the air conditioner in the room he could feel. His eyes narrowed his breathing quickened. The fear grew so thick that he slid to his side curling into a ball. This was ridiculous there was nothing in here but him. That's when he felt it something flitted over his shirt teasing it his eyes snapping open to stare in the red light of the room. He sat up as the large hand covered his mouth the female voice coming. "What's so special about you? Why are both my favorites after you?"

The hand slid down as Blaze swallowed his eyes on Breach's face. He couldn't speak his lips moving, but not a whisper came out. She reminded him of then when his Nanites had been reactivated one hand resting on his cheek as she leaned forwards using her other hands for balance. "What do they see in you? What is it you have?" Breach whispered as her fingers traced his cheek lightly.

His eyes widened as the portal started to creep up his feet "Don't worry I won't hurt you.. I just want to know.." With that the boundaries of Providence vanished a strange place forming as the portal they had traveled in vanished leaving them in a world of red and black for a moment before colors started to appear.

His eyes widened as he stared the color slowly draining from his face one hand drew back as he slid back from her using his hands and legs he pushed himself back till he hit the back of a building.

"Are you afraid?" She rose up out of a portal in front of him leaning down her large hands on her knees her smaller hands behind her back. Blaze's eyes narrowed before he swallowed pushing the panic back down speaking. "What do you want Breach.."

"I want to know why they want you.." She was so calm about it. He couldn't stomach it his eyes staring as he got to his feet before that warrior's spirit showed it's self in his eyes. "..Your boss wants me because of my power.. I don't know what power he thinks I have.."

Breach tipped her head speaking"And Rex?"

Blaze stared quietly before speaking"..Because I've known him since he was a child, I was there when he almost died.."

Breach frowned before speaking softly "Van Kleiss wants you because of your power he said that your flames can burn powerful as the sun.."

Blaze stared quietly before speaking" But...I don't get it I don't have that kind of power.."

"No you just don't have a reason.. Maybe I should give you one?" She smiled before Blaze turned to face the side his eyes closing. "You wouldn't know my reason even if I told you nor could you do it.." Breach smiled wider before speaking "Your afraid of the dark..Total darkness not a sound not a sound.. That place where everything is quiet where nothing stirs at all.."

Her hands reached out resting on his arms as she moved closer whispering "I know of such a place.. Should we go there? Yes we should go there!"

It was all the warning he got before suddenly everything around them went dark his eyes widening. He couldn't hear anything he couldn't see a thing. Not her nothing at all. Hands groped blindly before he stumbled sprawling onto the ground. His breathing he couldn't hear it! Everything around him was off his arms curling around his legs. Breach stood watching this her mouth curved in a smile before she spoke. "Your not so strong at all. Just another pretty for my doll house..I'll keep you here, and I'll make sure you never see him again.." Blaze heard this his eyes narrowing a snarl coming ."Breach! I'll rip it apart! I'll rip it all apart!" One hand rose orange lines flowing down his arm as he clenched his fingers. "Let me out! Put me back!"

"Naughty boys don't get to go home..." It was all the warning he had before she vanished the light returning to the area around him as if she were relenting on something. His panic slowly dying down as he sighed leaning against the wall. A blond little girl walked over to him speaking ."She told me to show you around since your going to be here. She wants me to tell you the rules.. First rule we do as told.. Second rule we play with her when she wants.."

"...So basically we do as we're told or she's unhappy?" Blaze glared down at the little girl before speaking once more." Your kidding me right? I don't conform to anything ANYONE has to say or do...I live by MY rules..." He snorted turning around starting to walk away before he felt the grip on his shirt. "No you can't act like that she'll be angry...She says if you don't behave she'll turn the lights off..."

Blaze hesitated for a moment his eyes widening before he spoke. "...Then I'll make my own...She can't use me and she can't control me..Not unless I allow it."

With that he kept walking forwards before smiling putting one foot on a vehicle he saw."...Sides two can play the fear game..." His lips curved in a smirk before he slammed his foot into the car sending it flying. A shriek could be heard from the blond before the light slowly started to fade.

Breach made one error she tested Blaze's resilience. Blaze could be very sadistic when he wanted, when he was pushed to it he could do terrible things. A cold laugh came before he continued destroying random things. He even went so far as to smile sadistically at a group of Evo's Breach had running around.

"...Heh heh heh.." Blaze's head lowered as he started walking forwards"IS that it! IS that the best you've got?!" He rushed forwards ducking a set of claws he lashed out gripping one arm on one of the Evos. "...One..." He ripped the arm free of it's joint sending black blood spilling the screech of the Evo ringing through his ears. "Two..." He spun kicking it square in the chest his eyes narrowed as it reeled he placed one hand against it's chest speaking"Three..." Flames leapt from his hand lashing out at the Evo wrapping it in burning flames as the thing lay in a heap of ash Blaze put his head up speaking. "I'm all sorts of Crazy when pushed little girl..." The blond girl rushed forwards to try and subdue Blaze wrapping him within her Evo form. At first there was nothing not even a struggle then she suddenly blinked before screaming loudly red blood streaming out from her body as Blaze smirked"...I'm absolutely crazy in a fight, if your my enemy without a boundary or rule I'll burn everything.."

"...So...Lets see if I've got it..." Blaze stood his eyes closing

"_This...This is where? What is this place?! Unnatural! "_

"..." Blaze's eyes flashed black, orange lines appearing around his body soaking into the ground as he felt around for something. The Gas lines under the town had long since gone dry not even fumes remained so he couldn't use those. The buildings themselves though that was a different story. His mouth curled as he trailed one hand along the building flames flickering to life on the old lumber.

"...Panic little girl for the big boys play at night.. With flames and torches and witches fires.." The flames flickered larger as he smirked walking nonchalantly. "...The villagers walked with noose and cord to bite.." normally bright orange hair went pitch dark as he continued speaking. "Tie up the witch they all cried she'll pay for her blight.." The building burning even brighter as he continued walking along the one next to it starting to catch as he spoke in a soft cold raspy voice. "They gathered wood and they bound her tight.." His eyes narrowed as he whipped around to be eye to eye with Breach one hand around her throat one of her hands against his chest as he leaned in speaking coldly."They set the fires alight.."

Her pretty things were going up in smoke and he was quoting this?! Breach stared into those black eyes that reflected the flames and that's when she saw it. Her eyes widening before she shrieked at him one hand rising to rest against his chest as he leaned closer his head tipping. "And by the time the light rose nothing was left of her, her ashes burning bright.." Breach stilled her eyes wide. Few things chilled her since she'd changed and with a shriek she threw him back into Providence spilling him on the ground of the training room as he sprawled out laughing the Portal vanished as alarms went off. She was sloppy and they knew she'd been there. When the grunt soldiers of Providence came in they found him still laughing. Six was called in crouching down in front of the laughing teenager speaking. "Blaze...Blaze snap out of it..BLAZE!?" Black eyes snapped to the Agent crouched in front of him his head tipping as he spoke."...A stone fell in a river and dropped to it's bottom, the water rushed over it as fish swam around... The stone was alone within this flashy world.."

Six narrowed his eyes behind those dark tinted shades as he spoke"..Get Caesar...Hurry up!"

Blaze's lips curled in a smirk as he spoke."The stone built up it's barriers against the world around.. It said it was hard it could withstand anything. Blaze rose sitting on his knees face to face with Six those black eyes staring. "...Along came the winter that brought the icy chill..The river froze and the stone cracked before the Spring's thaw.."

Agent Six didn't move his eyes didn't even blink behind his lenses before they reflected Blaze's eyes which widened.

"...Along came the shadow which swooped down apon him stealing his sight and sound.." Blaze's fingers curled in the Agent's blazer as he swallowed but for some reason was compelled to continue this strange behavior. "...It left behind a panicked youth who writhed and screamed at the world.. His soul afire his will unimpaired he'd ravage and roll through the world.."

Desperation crawled over those pale features before he'd continue his voice just barely a whisper."The shadows came and the shadows played, but they could never hide the truth.. For all his pretty emotions..He really was a.." Blaze stiffened before slumping to the ground as Caesar drew back the syringe a grave look on his face. "...What happened Agent Six?! I have never seen my Mijo like this.." Agent Six stared down at the slowly orange turning hair before ajusting his sun glasses. "I don't know. I found him in here with the Grunts laughing hysterically.."

Caesar was silent before picking Blaze up" ..Check the security footage something might be on there I need to take him to the labs and check him over.."

When Blaze came to he was dizzy he couldn't move which for a moment made him panic before he opened his eyes looking around. It was some place he knew it was safe. Fingers twitched as he winced his eyes sliding closed once more. The next time his eyes opened Caesar was standing over him looking worried"Mijo can you hear me?"

Could he hear? Yes he could hear his mouth opening before snapping shut once more. Caesar was silent before raising one brow his head tipping to the side"Mijo, Blaze you need to speak for me.."

He was tired eyes threatening to slide closed before Caesar shook his shoulder"Blaze! No you can't sleep now Mijo come on now.." Blaze let out a groan before his eyes widened. It was sound! He did hear!

Tears streaming down his cheeks before he spoke"...I hear you now..."

Caesar was still a moment checking the machines before settling on the bed next to Blaze speaking"Mijo what happened?"

Blaze stared before shaking his head" No! I don't want to talk about it! Leave me alone!

Caesar had never seen Blaze so Panicked so vulnerable. Caesar backed off before going over to his com-link system. Typing something he spoke quietly occasionally looking at Blaze who lowered his head silently.

It was a few moments before Rex came in immediately going for Blaze's side" Mi Corazon?!" Blaze's head snapped up eyes staring before he clung to Rex who blinked surprised before wrapping his arms around the flame Evo. "...Mi Amor..." It was a whisper from Blaze before Rex leaned his head against Blaze's speaking ."What happened Blaze?"

Blaze stiffened before shaking his head"No...Don't want to..Don't make me please..Not again.."

Rex blinked before making himself comfortable his eyes closing as he held Blaze's hands in his own blue lines spreading from his palms as Blaze closed his eyes quietly.

Caesar almost thought about separating them but at the last minute thought better of it.

Within that world Blaze stood alone only the glow of the bright Orange Nanite showing as it spoke.

"_That female was cruel..She is dangerous..She hurt him so.." _

There was a flash of blue as Rex and his Meta Nanite appeared a soft warm blue glow coming as the two Nanites floated around. Rex stared at the orange one before holding his hand out. "What happened little guy?"

The Nanite was silent a moment before it shimmered speaking. "_ The Female the four armed one..She came and took him away, She tried to lock him up we have never seen Blaze act like this.."_

The Nanite replayed the Events that transpired for Rex making the Generator's eyes narrow before he spoke "She didn't used to be like that.. She was never that cruel.. Lonely yes, but I've never seen her do something so cruel and bold.."

The orange Nanite flickered before brightening_"He did something new..Something odd we think it is a side effect of what happened when we were not in him. His eyes could see the truth their mouths did not say.."_

Rex was dead silent a moment before speaking "..Who's mouths?"

"_The green man and the four armed girl.." _

Now Rex wasn't worried about Six he knew Six was afraid of letting others down, but Breach's fear compounded with that one could be harmful to someone's mind. In this world the two were in though Rex walked over crouching down in front of Blaze who raised his head looking to the Generator who spoke quietly. "..I want to see it Mi Corazon...What have you been hiding.."

Blaze was silent staring at the other as he spoke."...I'm terrified of the dark..I panicked..She figured it out.. I was so afraid so alone.."

"Show me..Show me what happened.." Blaze stared before adjusting himself his eyes staring into Rex's before they'd go pitch black.

"..Like a petal blown in the wind neither seen nor felt by anyone, he left his memories far behind but not by truth nor choice.."

Rex's eyes widened as those black eyes stared into his as Blaze continued. "One by one they left him alone flitting out of sight, alone he cried alone, he died a shattered broken man without a single choice.."

Rex swallowed a few times before he spoke" Mi Corazon come back to me alright? It's alright your safe now.." Rex raised one hand keeping his eyes locked with Blaze's before letting his hand rest over Blaze's eyes. It ended the trance Blaze had fallen in making the orange haired teenager shudder before speaking. "Don't ask me to do it again...Please.." Rex's hand dropped as once more Blaze clung to him tightly his eyes closing

"..I won't make you do it again do you want me to try and deactivate it?" Rex wrapped his arms around Blaze finally seeing Blaze's strength and will alone could only take him so far. Blaze's eyes opened before he spoke "Please.. Just take it away, just take it away.."

Rex nodded before looking to the Meta-Nanites speaking quietly "Can the two of you help me with this?"

The orange one glowed slightly before speaking. _"We do not hold that power, but the blue one might. The commander of us could help." _

The blue Nanite floated almost lazily around before speaking _"We could but why should we? Blaze is not our concern..We want something in return for this service.." _ It assumed a glowing blue form like Rex's it's eyes glowing blue. Blaze stared at it for a moment speaking quietly. "What do you want.."

"_...We want what you give so freely to the Generator.."_

Blaze blinked before releasing Rex standing on his own to glare at the ephemeral formed blue Rex "What do you mean?!" It smirked before walking forwards to stand in front of him one very real solid hand moving to rest fisting in Blaze's shirt. "_We want a kiss..We want to taste this passion you hold for him.." _ Blaze was silent his eyes widening his cheeks flushing brightly "But you, I your a.."

"_Nanite? Machine? We share his feelings we bonded with his DNA.."_ It slowly started to pull Blaze closer it's head tipping "_You could refuse..." _

"...I couldn't refuse him anything even if I wanted.."

Those glowing blue lips rested over his as Blaze's eyes went closed his hands Fisting in the glowing blue jacket the Nanite version of Rex wore before it drew back. _"Not enough.. Show us that passion.."_

Blaze for a moment felt trapped his head turning as he looked at Rex who nodded slowly. "It's alright..."

Once more those glowing blue lips rested over his. This time Blaze responded pulling the other closer his lips parting in invitation. A soft hum came from the Nanite version of Rex before it drew back it's eyes closed. _"...That's what I wanted..All that passion..I'll shut them down.." _ The Embrace it gave him was warm blue lines flickering all over as Blaze sagged against it Rex came forwards to support Blaze from behind.

"_...Next time, don't let us catch you leaving him alone like that..He's more fragile then any think." _ With that it returned to it's normal form as Rex raised one brow "Why does it look like he's asleep?"

"_Because he is, and not only that the two of you are being separated so let us go..The orange one will keep watch over him.." _

Rex and the blue Meta-Nanite vanished the orange one glowing softly before it spoke. _"Blaze.. Go on now wake up..It's all over.." _

With those words Blaze woke up panting sitting up once more. "..What happened what was that?!" Rex opened his eyes a little bit afterwards before speaking"Wow... That was.."

Blaze stared before Rex turned his head bright orange eyes focusing on brown eyes "...When did it?" Rex smirked slightly before speaking "About the same time I did.." Blaze sighed before shaking his head" I'm just glad it's over...I just can't seem to keep my eyes open.."

Laying back down the two curled close before Orange lines flickered. Things where becoming too tense too much was building and soon it would have to dump the memory logs. But if it was meant to be then he'd find his way back to the Generator..

It would be a bit longer though, soon it would have to and when it did Blaze would remember nothing. Not a single memory of his loved ones. It happened before it would happen again. Until it could correct the memory problem it was having..

Disclaimer: I own nothing other then the plot. Generator Rex is owned by Man of Action and Cartoon Network.


	5. Blazing Fireworks

It was a few days before Blaze would be allowed out of Caesar's lab, and three more before the older Salazar would stop following him around. Blaze spent most of his time practicing his fighting style with his music blasting in the training room. Several times Agent Six had to tell him to turn it down. Blaze just smiled before sticking his head out shrugging then shutting the door. He had to feel his music which meant it blasted on the highest setting as he trained.

This went on for a few hours before Caesar came walking in while Blaze was distracted with a complex move turning the music off. Blaze in an amusing display of sheer loss of balance fell head over heels landing on his back blinking at the ceiling.

"Mijo you can not blast your music like that.." Caesar took out a pair of ear plugs slipping them into a container before looking to Blaze.

Blaze stared at Caesar before standing up "Yes I can, I'm in the training room I have it reserved and I am using my time.."

"Caesar frowned wondering where the rebellious attitude was coming from. Blaze folded his arms before walking over turning his music right back on. Caesar raised one brow speaking loudly. "Blaze you can't listen to this like that!"

Blaze grinned bringing one hand up yelling" What? Sorry Cae can't hear you!" With that he continued his training a smile coming as the eldest Salazar brother walked out.

Rex came in next but rather then just turn off the blaring system he snorted before watching that form Blaze was using. It was striking how his boyfriend was moving so quickly Rex started to space out watching this before the music ended as a small alarm sounded from Blaze's wrist. Grabbing a towel that had been resting on a hook on the wall Blaze raised one brow watching his boyfriend before walking over. "Rex? What's up?"

"Cae is pretty annoyed with you so is Six, what did you do?"

Blaze blinked then laughed before gripping his boyfriend's jacket pulling the other into a small spin making the younger Evo laugh at the spontaneous action.

Blaze grinned before flicking the switch on the player sending the music playing once more.

Leaning close he rested his forehead against Rex's starting to sing. "_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag drifting through the wind, wanting to start again? _"

Rex blinked watching his boyfriend as Blaze's hands slid down to his chest.

"_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin?Like a house of Cards, one blow from caving in."_

Blaze's hand slid up to rest on the Generator's chin as he leaned close his lips inches from the others continuing to sing. "_Do you ever feel already buried deep? Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing." _

Rex's eyes widened as his boyfriend smirked singing loudly "_Do you know that there's still a chance for you? Cause there's a spark in you."_

Blaze leaned in tipping his head pressing his lips to Rex's in a teasing kiss fingers tangling in the others hair before he'd drift back singing once more. "_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine!  
Just own the night like the 4th of July"_

Rex flushed as the door opened Blaze turning his head one brow raising as Agent Six went to say something then shook his head turning to go.

Blaze returned to looking his boyfriend in the eyes listening to the intrumental of the song before catching the lyrics once more starting to sing. "_Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth. Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh. As you shoot across the sky!" _

Rex was bright red now looking side to side before Blaze's face slid into view once more his hands resting on either side of the Generator's body as he backed the other to the wall leaning close singing.

"_Baby, you're a firework! Come on, let your colors burst. Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh You're gonna leave 'em falling down!"_

Rex put his hands on Blaze's arms before once again one hand was gripping his chin making the Generator unable to look away from his now smiling boyfriend.

"_You don't have to feel like a waste of space. You're original, cannot be replaced if you only knew what the future holds. After a hurricane comes a rainbow."_

Blaze stood in front of Rex making sure the other would hear the next part losing the smile as he sang. "_Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed. So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road. Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow, and when it's time, you'll know.."_

Blaze's hands slid down to the Generator's back pockets as he kept singing a serious look on his face. "_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine. Just own the night like the 4th of July.."_

What was he trying to say? Rex stared with growing confusion before Blaze just smiled continuing his song those orange eyes turning yellow. "_Cause baby you're a firework!Come on, show 'em what you're worth! Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh! As you shoot across the sky"_

Rex didn't know Blaze could sing like this such a playful note in his voice letting his eyes close leaning back against the wall listening. "_Baby, you're a firework! Come on, let your colors burst!Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh! You're gonna leave 'em falling down"_

Blaze's left hand moved slightly making Rex's eyes open as they did he stared right into those yellow eyes once more listening closely. "_Boom, boom, boom.. Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon!It's always been inside of you, you, you, and now it's time to let it through.." _

Blaze leaned pressing his cheek against Rex's, the generator bringing up one hand letting it rest in orange locks of hair as Blaze sang his song. "_Cause baby you're a firework!Come on, show 'em what you're worth! Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh as you shoot across the sky!"_

Blaze nuzzled Rex before raising his head meeting the other's eyes once more. "_Baby, you're a firework!Come on, let your colors burst! Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh!You're gonna leave 'em falling down"_

Blaze shocked Rex when Rex felt his feet leave the ground as his boyfriend slid his hands free of Rex's back pockets to scoop the other up spinning once more still singing to that loud music. "_Boom, boom, boom! Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon! Boom, boom, boom! Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon!" _

The song faded out as the two spun Rex's arms going around Blaze's neck as the two laughed loudly. It was a happy moment for the two. Without music Blaze swore he could almost feel a spark between the two as he spun in that crazy circle. After a few moments he put Rex down who was still laughing happily.

"That's what I wanted to see.. A smile."

Blaze smiled before wrapping his arms around Rex's waist pulling the other close leaning against the wall breathing quickly from the spinning he'd done.

Those who walked past the room suddenly hearing silence were relieved before Blaze walked out one hand in Rex's back pocket his other hand holding that accursed radio. Blaze laughed at the looks they were getting as if he simply didn't care. The truth was he was truly happy to be home. With those who cared about him, his family and friends.

Rex was just glad to see his boyfriend laughing once more back to his playful happy nature. Everything was alright for the two of them it seemed.

Blaze made a face as Six walked by tipping his head before speaking" Hey Six? Sorry I was playing it so loud.." Six raised one brow taking in the sight of them before waving one hand.

A laugh and off they went as Blaze grinned gripping his Boyfriend's hand rushing along at a high pace. Rex got the idea and soon they were off and running through Providence dodging Grunts and other Agents. Heading out towards the Petting Zoo for what reason Rex wasn't sure but he was having fun. Tearing a path through the Petting Zoo Blaze pointed out the door to Rex who grinned wider. It was a break out for both of them. The two laughing as they ran into the out doors outside of Providence chasing one another through the area. Blaze pointed up as over the city multicolored lights shot off Rex's eyes opening wider as the teen prepared his Boogie Pack. Blaze laughed before catching his boyfriend's hand shaking his head "Relax their just fire works.. It's not an Evo I promise."

Rex blinked before pausing to look at the bright sparks in the sky over the city as Blaze smiled watching them too. When Six showed up looking annoyed with them Blaze spoke up "Ah come on Six, I wanted to show him the Fireworks.." The Agent looked at the bright flashes of color before ajusting his tie. "...An hour then you better be back in."

Blaze nodded before watching with some amusement as the Agent stood a few moments longer watching the bright sparks of light in the distance. He didn't know of anyone who didn't like fireworks it seems that Agent Six didn't mind them either. When Rex leaned into him Blaze smiled wrapping one arm around the Generator's waist. It was special this moment for both of them Blaze getting a playful look before he'd concentrate then start playing with the fire works. They where bits of heat he change the color of some of them drawing patterns with others. Then when suddenly the whole sky was filled with a beautiful display of fire works even Blaze couldn't mess with that. It was just too perfect, he couldn't make it any better even if he tried.

"Wow, it's so flashy."

"Well Little Brother, most Fireworks are.."

Both Teens jumped seeing Caesar looking out over the fire works behind them off to the side.

"..Six said I should come out here with my Mijos." Caesar smiled before turning back to the bright lights before Blaze waved him over. Walking over Caesar stood one arm over each Teen's shoulder.

'Mama I think he found the right one, I'm happy for him..' Caesar snapped out of his thoughts as a pair of arms wrapped around him a face half hidden by blue locks of hair turned watching the bright flashes of light. Aquarius had even come to watch the show with his loved one.

Soon four males were laughing chasing one another around under the sky long after the fireworks had stopped the twinkling stars the only witness to the fun they were having. Aquarius even got in on it chasing the others with orbs of water like water balloons. That night when Blaze and Rex went to sleep it was in the same bed. A gift from Aquarius to his little brother and his new little brother. Blaze had his suspicions as to who Really picked it out after seeing the bright blue and orange designs all over it.

Author's note: I had to I couldn't help it. I heard the damn song and it was just too perfect not to write in.. when you read it try listening to the song I swear the energy of the song is infectious!

Disclaimer: I don't own Generator Rex Man Of Action does. I don't Own Fireworks it's preformed by Katy Perry it goes to it's respective owners I'm just borrowing it this once..


	6. Blazing Embers

It had been some time since the four had watched the fire works and played. It was a new age and heralding it in was Providence. The brightest and the best all patrolling the streets to make it safer for the people. Rex the young man who had single handedly saved the world was now content to help protect those who had no defense. His partner Six was there as well as his other Partner Blaze. Through trial Blaze had proven his strong will more then others could count. But this was not a day were will would be enough.. Providence's deep cleaning day.

"I swear to god if they make me touch water I'm out of here.. The lot of them can go rot." Blaze said glaring tapping one foot looking annoyedly at the video screen waiting.

Rex chucked before speaking up. "Oh, and I suppose you'll tell that to White Knight then?" Rex said playfully.

"Damn right I will! I'm not afraid of him now and I wasn't afraid of him back then either!" Blaze said as he raised one hand clenching it before Rex raised one brow as the Video screen came on ."Oh? Here's your chance then.." Rex said amusedly.

Blaze whipped around glaring at the Video Screen speaking "All right White Knight listen up! You even think of making me touch water for cleaning day and I'm out of here! " Blaze said hot headedly.

"I see, well luckily for you your assigned to the lifting crew.." The dry tone that White Knight spoke in did not show the slight amusement he had for this bold Agent. The smirk did however and it was a smirk Blaze returned along with a salute. "Yes sir! I'll report to the lifting crew then..." said Blaze amusedly.

Rex stared open mouthed as his boyfriend walked off whistling. Rex turned folding his arms looking at the screen "Really White? Did you just let him off easy? Usually your more sadistic then that.." Rex said curiously.

White Knight smirked before speaking. "I am not Sadistic, he would just happen to be able to get more things done with that crew then another.."

The White Knight assigned the other jobs out and off everyone went heading out to do their jobs. Rex mumbling the whole way while Blaze made a game out of it in a way. How fast could he do this? How much could he lift? He pushed himself like a fire would devour a log in a camp fire. Pretty soon the other members in the cleaning crew were moving out of the way letting the wildfire sweep through. The Grunts were impressed so was a few of the higher ups. Then the attention of a certain captain was caught. Blue eyes watching with the up most curiosity. He was watching the movements they were so rushed and erratic.

"So Calan see what I'm saying now?"Said White Knight as the Video Screen activated showing White Knight. "Well don't that beat all, that kid's runnin himself ragged doin all that work.. Thought about sendin him to Basic? Be a waste ta let all that energy and Talent go ta waste." Said Calan thoughtfully.

"There lays the problem splitting current partners up." Said White Knight as he raised one brow. "That kid and Rex? I thought so two of them are way too friendly to one another. That's fine though I'm sure I could pull a few strings in the supply area.. Make a couple of computers go missing for the boys.." Said Calan mischievously.

White Knight nodded "We never had this conversation.." Said White Knight as he narrowed his eyes at Calan.

"Understood sir, I'll continue to keep an eye on our wayward son of sorts.." Calan said as he saluted before the Video Screen went black. 'So he's really gonna put that kid through his paces.. Bout time the Basic training came into play, but I wonder why now.' Thought Calan to himself before going to make two laptops vanish..

It was a few days before after a lengthily discussion Blaze was put on a Helicarrier armed with his uniform a laptop and his MP3 player. He refused flat out to leave it behind. White wasn't going to argue with the little hot headed agent on it and allowed it.

Hutton the current Sergeant of the Basic Training Camp was not pleased with Blaze's personality.

Blaze passed his tests though including as a bonus putting an EVO through the cage due to his strength. Blaze wasn't too happy about that, but he did enjoy the sharp shooting course.

The talks at night with Rex and the others back at base made him happy as well. What didn't make him happy was having to go back in a way to Providence and back to not being able to use all his talents.

When the Helicarrier landed and he stepped out wearing the Providence uniform he was almost mistaken for a Grunt. When the helmet came off and the pony tail showed Rex's mouth hung open. One hand reached out as Blaze spoke "You're gonna attract flies you know.." With that he'd let his fingers push against Rex's chin shutting the Generator's mouth. With that he walked off to put his things away and going to find weapons area. He'd find his baby it was in there he just needed to find it.

Caesar caught him half way there and pulled him aside" So I hear you passed Basic Mijo, that's good because now you can have a weapon." Said Caesar grinning before he continued speaking "You should come with me, I've been working on something and I think you might just like them.."

Blaze blinked being pulled behind the older Salazar brother one brow raised "Cae I hardly think this is the time for.." Said Blaze as he was pulled along.

Blaze stared at what was in Caesar's lab sitting on the table. These were beauties twin hand guns with flames on them. His eyes widened as he walked over looking at them picking one up inspecting it his mouth curving in a smile. "Aren't you pretty..."Said Blaze staring at the guns. Caesar smirked knowing he'd pegged the younger male right.

Blaze would never admit it but he liked blades and guns each having their own purpose. These little beauties would be nice in his weaponry. "Cae please tell me these are a welcome home gift or a gift for me getting out of basic..." Said Blaze his eyes looking to Caesar.

"Both actually..."Said Caesar as he leaned against the table his arms folded looking amusedly at Blaze before getting a quick hug from Blaze. Then off Blaze went to see what his new beauties could do.

It was odd though it seemed one was for Range the other was for more precise shooting.

Targeting was off on one, shifting it to his other hand he'd open fire once more, this time hitting his targets dead on. Blaze put his new beauties away as he was going to call them and went to get something to eat. Sitting there with the other Grunts he blended in again and Rex almost missed him. The amused looks shared by the grunts through their helmets were not missed. That's when they all decided to play a little joke on the Generator.

"Hey Blaze think you could be a good sport and play along?" Said one of the Grunts.

"what did you have in mind?" Said Blaze studying the man.

"Well, lets trick Rex..You know blend in with the group and fool him a bit." Replied the Grunt to Blaze.

"Mmm he might not like that too much, you wanna be on the receiving end of one of his smack hands?" Said Blaze amusedly

"Just for a little bit?" Asked the Grunt.

Blaze thought about it a moment then sighed nodding his head. "Fine but it was your idea.." Said Blaze chuckling softly.

Rex was then running all around that base for a few hours looking for Blaze. Finally he started memorizing the pattern of the Grunts.

Catching who he thought was Blaze around the waist he watched as another grunt took their helmet off making a kissy face before running for their life. Then he spotted it a Grunt that was swaying with the music that others couldn't hear. This was Blaze it had to be.

When the other spun and caught him sneaking up on them he knew it was him.

"Mi Corazon why did you hide?" Said Rex a pout coming to his face as he studied Blaze.

"Simple Mi Tesoro, I wanted to see you work out.."Said Blaze tacking his helmet off. Blaze smiled a truly bright dazzling smile coming before he lowered his head pressing his lips over Rex's to the amusement of the other Grunts who laughed going to their posts.

"Besides... The men thought it was amusing.."Said Blaze beforeBlaze would take Rex's hand walking with the raven haired teen. "Did you miss me while I was working at Basic?" Asked Blaze

"Yes the laptops were nice though at least I got to see your face, and hear your voice." Said Rex flushing slightly looking down before Blaze smiled squeezing the Generator's hand.

"I missed you too.." Replied Blaze softly.

The two of them spent the rest of the day hanging out laughing talking Rex's biometrics were back up making the Doctor relax and Six? Six got his free time finally without being followed by Rex for something better to do. Blaze had his normal for the time being it was his moment to be simply himself. He didn't have to be an uptight Agent his mind slowing from the mad rush which was Basic.

Author's note: I must apologize for the lack of updates on this. Writer's block really does suck sometimes.


End file.
